


Bite-Sized

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the following prompt on the <a href="http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/582184.html">GazettE kink meme</a>: <i>KaixUru, Kai is a vampire and Uru is a mortal. Uru is a addicted to the bite.. and Kai. Kai is addicted to biting his thighs and neck.. and Uru.</i> </p>
<p>Beta and encouragement by the wonderful <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet">ldybastet</a>! :3</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bite-Sized

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt on the [GazettE kink meme](http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/582184.html): _KaixUru, Kai is a vampire and Uru is a mortal. Uru is a addicted to the bite.. and Kai. Kai is addicted to biting his thighs and neck.. and Uru._
> 
> Beta and encouragement by the wonderful [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet)! :3
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

It was always a mystery to Uruha why Kai enjoyed cooking so much. It wasn't like he actually needed to eat, except to keep up appearances around those that didn't know his little secret, and yet he still managed to be the best chef in the band by a long shot. It was disheartening, or would have been if he wasn't so fond of cooking for Uruha.

Might as well take advantage, right? The steaks currently sizzling in front of Kai looked good, after all. It'd be a shame if they went to waste...

An elbow nudged Uruha in the ribs, knocking him out of his reverie. "Hey, pass me some stalks from that plant right at the end, would you?"

Uruha looked around in the general direction Kai had waved at. That was another thing - Kai even kept a shelf full of herbs. Herbs! Uruha had enough trouble looking after Pakira-chan, let alone worrying about which plants might taste good in dinner. He grabbed the stalks as requested from a likely looking plant, rubbing a few leaves between his fingers and then inhaling deeply. Rosemary? That rang a bell, some game he'd played had mentioned that recently, hadn't it? Something about...

"Isn't this stuff meant to be a demon repellent? Does it actually work?"

Kai grinned, flashing just the barest hint of a fang. "You tell me."

"Yeah, yeah, good point. Plus it's meant to be good for memory, so that definitely can't be right if you eat it."

"Ouch!" Kai pouted as the end of his spatula rapped against the back of Uruha's hand sharply. "There's garlic on the chopping board as well. Are you going to carry on criticising my food choices, or will you just let me cook in peace?"

"I'll be good!" Uruha took a step back, rubbing the back of his hand, and watched quietly as Kai finished preparing their dinner, adding the final seasonings and plating up, before he was unceremoniously shooed out of the kitchen and told to go sit down. He could already feel his mouth watering as his plate was placed in front of him.

The steaks were as good as they looked, but Uruha made a point of keeping his eyes fixed to his own meal. He'd never been a fan of the sight of blood pooling around the center of Kai's plate, and today's steak was so raw it was practically dripping. He'd probably only left it in the pan long enough to warm it - after all, Kai hated the taste of cold blood. 

Funny how he could think that so casually. It was just one of the many changes Kai's presence in his life had brought about.

Still, one change he would never complain about was being regularly cooked for. Uruha took his time, savouring the last mouthful, before putting the empty plate to one side and looking at Kai intently. "Still hungry?"

Kai wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, revealing already extended fangs. "Starving."

"Then shall we?"

The food was just a bonus. This was the real reason why Uruha found himself at Kai's so often, or vice versa.

Leaving the dishes for later, Uruha pushed his chair away from the table and slowly, but deliberately, moved towards the open door to the bedroom. Kai caught up to him in a few steps, wrapping his arms around Uruha's waist and pressing sloppy kisses against the side of his neck. It made it awkward to move, but they stayed locked in the embrace, Uruha's hip banging against the doorframe as he dragged Kai into the bedroom.

They'd been drunk the first time it had happened. Well... Uruha had been drunk. Kai was almost the opposite, half-starved and desperately trying to fight his cravings when Uruha had found him curled up in the corner of their hotel room.

He would he lying if he said he hadn't been shocked at first, thinking that Kai had also been drunk himself, or maybe on drugs. At least, until he'd seen Kai's fangs poking out, biting into his lips hard enough to draw blood. Once it was made clear they were indeed very real, and not cheap plastic things left over from Halloween, he'd simply held out his arm and encouraged Kai to drink until he stopped shaking, almost completely oblivious to Kai's confused reaction that he was taking the revelation so well. It must have been thanks to the alcohol in his system - his drunkenness making the bizarre situation easier to accept.

He'd even had to prevent Kai from fleeing the following morning, explaining that a good drummer was hard to find and given that they'd already managed to lose one, he was sure that the others would be willing to ignore the whole undead thing, providing he hadn't been eating groupies or something. After that, it was simple enough to slip into their current arrangement - Kai had a ready and willing food source, and Uruha got a good meal. Like for like, right? Except...

Each encounter slowly became increasingly more intimate, the bite leaving Uruha flushed and breathless and more than a little aroused. Uruha tried to hide it at first, excusing himself to the nearest bathroom as soon as he could, but it didn't take Kai long to figure it out. Then the bites moved from his wrist to his neck, followed by bloody kisses and then sex. Kai had a new favourite area to bite now, and at least it meant the marks were even less likely to show up under his stage costumes. Most of the time.

As Uruha pulled Kai down onto the bed with him, he found himself wondering, not for the first time, if this was a good idea. Not because Kai was an unholy creature of the night - that hardly bothered Uruha any more - but because he was a fellow band member. What would happen if Kai got bored with him, decided he liked the taste of someone else's blood more? Would he be able to cope with that? It wasn't like they could even call it a real relationship, right? It was just an arrangement that worked for the both of them, for however long it lasted...

Kai's fangs grazed against the side of Uruha's neck, pulling his attention firmly back into the room. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Uruha shook his head slowly, chasing his fears away for the moment. He tugged at the hem of Kai's shirt. "You're still wearing too much."

"Feeling impatient?" Kai grinned widely, tongue running over the tip of an exposed fang. Uruha couldn't wriggle out of his clothes fast enough after that, tossing them carelessly into a corner then helping Kai pull his shirt over his head. 

Clothes successfully removed, Uruha watched as Kai sat back on his heels next to him, obviously admiring the sight in front of him before running his hands teasingly over Uruha's body. "Show me where you want it."

Uruha gestured to his spread thighs. "You know where."

Kai didn't have to be told twice, crawling his way down Uruha's body to settle in between his legs. There was the press of lips against skin, a lap of tongue, and then Uruha's head fell back against the pillow, eyes sinking shut, as Kai's fangs penetrated deeply into soft flesh of his thigh. He'd never been able to keep his eyes open during the bite, had never been sure why. He relaxed and let the sensations wash over him. The initial pain, followed by intense pleasure as Kai sucked, the hot, slick feel of his tongue lapping wetly to catch any potential stray drops. That always confused Uruha - shouldn't a vampire be cold? But Kai felt just as warm and alive as any normal human...

Despite the lethargy slowly filling his limbs, Uruha gripped tightly onto Kai's hair, encouraging him to drink deeper, his arm knocking against his aching cock and smearing precome all over his stomach. Kai could have sucked him dry for all Uruha cared, he just never wanted him to stop.

Luckily, Kai was far more conscientious, ignoring the insistent press of Uruha's hands and lifting his head once he'd drunk his fill. Uruha let out a small moan of disappointment at the loss, but it didn't last long. The bed soon dipped next to his head as Kai crawled back up to join him, pulling Uruha up into a long, blood-tinged kiss. 

"Feeling better?" 

"Much." Kai's hand wrapped loosely around Uruha's now almost painful erection. "We need to take care of this though."

Uruha shivered at the touch, then nodded. Despite the blood loss, he felt strangely energised. Tiredness would hit him, and hit him hard, later, but right now, he desperately needed to get off. Grabbing the little tube of lube he kept hidden under his pillow, Uruha rolled Kai onto his back and straddled his hips. He wasted little time prepping, and he was soon lowering himself slowly onto Kai's cock, needing to feel it inside him. It wasn't until he started to move, thighs straining as he bounced up and down, that he realised there was still a light trail of blood trickling from the bite on his thigh. Uruha ignored it - it'd heal soon enough, and if anything, the slight pain as he rode Kai gave the pleasure an extra edge. 

His hands curled into fists on Kai's chest as he started to move faster, practically impaling himself on Kai's cock. Uruha had wanted to take his time, to make this last as long as possible, but then Kai's hand found its way to his cock and started to stroke roughly and... It was over, a moan tearing itself from Uruha's lips and drops of come coating Kai's stomach before he could even prepare himself for the force of his orgasm. As the strength left Uruha's limbs, Kai sat up and pulled him forward, one hand holding Uruha's hips firmly in place as Kai continued to thrust upwards. The other moved to Uruha's neck, brushing his sweat-soaked hair out of the way as Kai sank his fangs deeply into the join between neck and shoulder. Uruha couldn't help but let out another gasp, both at the sharp shock of pain from the bite and the sensation of Kai coming inside him. 

Satisfied, they fell back against the bed, holding each other and breathing deeply for a long moment. Kai's fingers ran gently along the fresh wound on Uruha's shoulder. "Sorry... I couldn't help it. Does it hurt?"

"It's ok." Uruha shook his head, rubbing at the slightly sticky blood on Kai's chin. "You're such a messy eater."

Kai laughed at that, pulling Uruha's hand away gently and then running his tongue along the mess. "I'd better go wash this off before I forget. You want some tea? Or are you too tired?"

"Tea would be good. Thanks."

Pressing a kiss against the side of Uruha's head, Kai pushed himself off the bed and wandered off in the direction of the kitchen. As he watched Kai walk away, Uruha felt another pang in his chest.

Not a real relationship, sure. Then why did it feel so much like one?

 

***

Worry continued to eat at Uruha's mind over the next few days. Not that he said anything to Kai about it. Why would he? Kai seemed perfectly content to carry on with their little arrangement the way it was. If anything, he seemed cheerfully oblivious to Uruha's concerns.

Maybe he was doing a better job of hiding it than he thought?

Admittedly, he was doing his best to distance himself from Kai a little, keeping feedings to a minimum until he had a chance figure his feelings out. It seemed to be working, too, right up until Kai managed to corner him after a meeting, carefully guiding him away from the others and into an empty stairwell. 

Uruha took a few steps forward as the door clicked shut behind them, trying to figure out why Kai would have brought him here, but soon found himself trapped in Kai's favourite position, arms wrapped around Uruha's waist and mouth pressed firmly against the side of his neck. Despite himself, Uruha couldn't help but smile. Had it really been that long since Kai last ate? "Feeling hungry?"

Kai chuckled. "I don't just think about food, you know. No, I'm just a little worried about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." Kai whirled Uruha around in his arms so they were face to face. "Are you sure you're ok? You've been acting, I dunno, kind of off recently."

So he had noticed. Uruha found himself babbling, trying to make excuses. "I'm fine. Of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

The expression on Kai's face showed that he was completely unconvinced. "I don't know. You tell me."

"It's nothing, really. Stress. We are in the middle of recording." Was that enough? Uruha found himself watching Kai's face carefully, waiting to see if the frown that had formed would lift.

It didn't. Instead, Kai unwrapped himself from Uruha, keeping one hand firmly behind his back while the other gripped Uruha's jaw, turning it this way and that as if looking for... something? Uruha had no idea. Whatever it was, Uruha guessed that he didn't find it. 

Releasing his grip, Kai moved back and ran a hand through his hair. "Ok. This is probably the wrong time, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

Uruha felt a stab of fear in his chest at the seriousness in Kai's voice. "What is it?"

"Hold out your hand."

His heart sinking, Uruha did as he was told and held out a trembling arm. While he wasn't sure what he had been expecting, to his surprise, a small metal object dropped into his waiting hand, still warm after being hidden in Kai's palm. "A key?"

"Yeah! To my place. I thought it was about time I gave you one. Now you can come and go whenever you like. Kind of... an open invitation?" Kai rubbed at the back of his neck. "Invitations are a big thing for someone like me."

Oh. Uruha swallowed hard as a lump formed in his throat. How could he have been so stupid? "I don't know what to say. I didn't realise you thought things were so serious."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You didn't?" 

Now it was Uruha's turn to rub at his neck, dropping his gaze to look sheepishly at the floor. 

"Why would you think that?"

"...don't know."

"Uruha." Kai closed the distance between them again, taking Uruha's jaw more gently this time and tilting Uruha's face upwards to meet his. "In case you hadn't noticed, it's not like I go out at nights roaming the streets for blood. You're more than enough for me." 

"When you put it like that..." Uruha let himself be pulled into a kiss, mouth curving at the tiny hint of fang poking into his lower lip. "You sure you're not hungry?" Uruha was completely unable to keep the hopeful note out of his voice.

A puff of air tickled against Uruha's lip as Kai laughed. "Maybe a little snack." 

Pulling away, Uruha pushed his sleeve back and held his wrist up to Kai's mouth. Kai bit down gently, but Uruha still gasped at the small prick of pain as his fangs penetrated his skin. To his surprise, Uruha kept his eyes open the entire time, watching with fascination the way Kai's head bobbed gently as he sucked. Not that Kai drank for long - barely long enough to get more than a taste - but he came up licking his lips and smiling anyway. "They'll be wondering where we are. You're coming over tonight, right?"

"Yeah." Uruha felt a goofy grin plaster itself across his lips - how could he not?

As Kai led the way, Uruha stared at the little key pressed firmly into the palm of his hand. He'd have to make a point of getting a copy of his own key cut for Kai. And to stock up on steak.


End file.
